


Skimmons Drabbles

by GhostlyGiraffe



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Chemicals, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, More characters to be added, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, fluff-ish
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-18 09:41:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11288646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostlyGiraffe/pseuds/GhostlyGiraffe
Summary: Based off dialogue prompts on TumblrAll Skimmons based, friendship or relationship





	1. Please Don't Go

Simmons bolted up with a start. She ran a hand through her hair as she tried to figure out what woke her. A faint sound cut through the hum of the engines. A cry. From Skye's room. She slid off the mattress and padded to the sliding door, pushing it aside as she looked down the short corridor. 

The door to Skye's bunk was firmly shut and she crept to it. Simmons knocked gently at the metal, "Skye?"

A muffled sniff could be heard. "Simmons?"

Jemma rested her hand against the door, "Yeah, may I come in?"

"Please," came the strangled cry.

The English woman entered the small room and immediately rushed to the hacker, enveloping the crying girl in her arms. She rocked her gently as Skye clung to the soft fabric of her pajama shirt. 

Skye pulled back and Jemma reluctantly let go. The brunette scrubbed at her face and sighed, not meeting Simmons' eyes. 

"'M sorry," she mumbled. 

"No need," the redhead replied softly. "Are you okay, Skye?"

She shook her head, a tear dripping on the sheet. "No." Her voice came with a sob and she collapsed back into Jemma's arms. She gently lowered them down until they were lying on the grey blankets. Skye curled into Jemma and held tight.

"Please don't go," she whispered.

"I'm right here, Skye," Simmons murmured. "I'm not leaving."

Skye's only response was to hold on tighter.


	2. Well Fuck Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Well fuck me"

Adding a few last drops to the chemical mixture, Simmons delicately picked up the test tube with her tongs and stepped carefully towards the other bench. She failed to notice Skye leaning against the doorway.

"Careful," her voice carried from the door.

Simmons let out an undignified squeak as she startled, spinning to face Skye. The test tubes contents splashed out over the bench and it quickly began to smoke. 

"No, no, no," Simmons looked frantically around for something to absorb the liquid. Unbeknownst to her, the liquid began a small flame that quickly grew in size as it stretched over the puddle. She turned back to the spill and screeched, "It wasn't supposed to be flammable!" 

Skye couldn't help it. She laughed. Jemma rounded back on her. "Stop laughing, it's not funny! Find me something to smother it with."

She quickly found a fire blanket and threw it over the flames. They quickly died down and Jemma cautiously lifted up the edge of the fabric before throwing half a container of something onto the smoldering liquid. She groaned at seeing the shallow dip in the table and the sooty blackness that would likely stay for a while.

"Oh fuck me," Simmons groans, placing a hand on her forehead as she surveys the damage.

"Gladly," Skye smirked.

Jemma sputters and flushed a deep red that stood out on her pale skin.

"I didn't- I meant," the redhead stammered.

Skye laughs and strides over to her, wrapping her in her arms. 

"I know, Jem." Skye planted a kiss on Simmons' temple. "I love you and I'm sorry for laughing at you."

Jemma mumbles something before burying her face into Skye's neck and echoes the statement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this one too. Come say hi on Tumblr: ghostlygiraffe

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed. This will likely become a small series of one-shots. Come say hi on tumblr: ghostlygiraffe


End file.
